


Did you know that I love you?

by Flameeshadoww



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and keith loves lance, klance, lance just loves keith, pure fluff right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameeshadoww/pseuds/Flameeshadoww
Summary: "If someone had told Lance that he would be here today with Keith Kogane laying on his chest he would have laughed right in their faces. But somewhere along the line he had developed feelings for the other."Just fluff. Pure fluff klance right here





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gengars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gengars/gifts).



> This was a prompt recommended by user gengars   
> They left the prompt on a previous work I made asking for prompts, but that is against the rules, as I didn't know, and was taken down. But I saved most of the prompts that was sent in and do plan on writing them!
> 
> They suggested some really pure fluff Klance and well, I tried my best!
> 
> Hope you guys like my first voltron fic!

The stars were really bright tonight, or maybe they just seemed like they were to Lance as he glanced out the side window from his bed. They illuminated the room in a soft light, the room silent save for Lances breathing and the breathing of the raven haired teen that was half laying on him. They had been like this for a while now, Lance glancing out the window, staring at the stars while Keith remained with his head on his chest, absentmindedly playing with his shirt. 

If someone had told Lance that he would be here today with Keith Kogane laying on his chest he would have laughed right in their faces. But somewhere along the line he had developed feelings for the other. He couldn’t tell you when his crush started as apparently his crush had gone back to the garrison where Keith didn’t even know who he was and Lance had his one sided rivalry with him. It actually explained a lot once Lance figured it out. Why he was so obsessed with the other, always trying to get his attention and trying to one up him in a weird way to impress him. Of course Keith never saw it that way. 

It wasn’t until a recent mission that Lance realized his feelings for the red paladin. They had landed on a planet after receiving a distress signal. Once there they had been ambushed by a fleet of galra soldiers, the planet's residents being help captive. A group had gone after Lance and he had taken out most of them. He hadn’t accounted for a lone soldier to sneak up behind him and effectively pin him to the ground, gun right in his face as it charged up. Lance had frozen up in panic and couldn’t move if he wanted to. He had closed his eyes in anticipation, thinking that this was it when the sudden weight above him disappeared and upon opening his eyes he saw Keith with his bayard out and an unmoving soldier. And Lance would be lying if he said Keith didn’t look totally hot at that moment. He stood with a slightly bloody bayard, panting from the adrenaline of battle and the sweat made his hair stick down and to his face, not to mention the look of anger and concern he gave off as he helped Lance off the ground.

“Lance are you okay?” Keith had asked as he held out his hand for the blue paladin to take and helped him to his feet. And maybe it was the adrenaline from almost being killed or what but without thinking Lance had pulled the other forward by the top of his chest armor and kissed him. Keith had been shocked and before he could do anything Lance had pulled away, eyes widening in shock of what he had just done. Before anything could be said between the two Lance had run off to the others to assist them. Neither had looked at each other for the rest of the mission and it wasn’t until Keith cornered Lance later on to confront him about it had feelings been confessed by both. 

And that’s how they both ended up here. Lance took his gaze away from the outside view in favor of the the view in from of him. He smiled down at the other and gently ran his fingers through the black hair.  
“Hm? What are you smiling at?” Keith asked as he looked up just enough to look at Lance.   
“Just you.” Lance replied with a cheeky smile.   
“Sometimes you’re too cheesy.” Keith groaned but that didn’t stop the small blush on his face.   
“Cheesy like pizza?”  
“Now that was just bad.” Keith pointed out as he now sat up enough to be face to face with the other.   
“Yeah but you love it anyway.” Lance teased.   
“Sure I do.” Keith rolled his eyes.   
“You know what else I love?” Lance asked.  
“What?”   
“You.” Lance replied, giving a cheeky grin and chuckling at how cute Keith looked as he instantly became flustered. 

“You can’t just, say something like that Lance!” Keith exclaimed as he gently whacked him in the chest, Lance laughing more.  
“But it’s true!” Lance said. It took him a moment for his laughter to calm down and his gaze softened.   
“I mean it Keith. I do love you. And I know it’s a big word to use, but it just feels right to say, and it’s okay if you don’t want to say it too, I-mmph!” Lance was cut off by Keith’s lips on his. He wrapped his arms around the other’s back and smiled at him when they pulled apart.   
“You talk too much Lance.” Keith Murmured as he rested his forehead against the others.   
“And I love you too.” Lance broke out into a wide smile and went to kiss Keith again, the raven haired boy laughing as Lance peppered his face in kisses.   
Yes Lance loved Keith, and Keith loved Lance. And the two couldn’t be happier than right now.


End file.
